Back to Childhood
by Anneliza
Summary: Roderich and Vash have been together for a long time, but they don't feel like a family. They ask England for a potion to let them have a kid, but it doesn't work right and turns Vash into a small child.
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland and Austria were sitting together on the couch, talking about nothing in particular.

"Vash?" Austria asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"If ve could, vould you vant to have a baby?"

Switzerland looked at him with an amazed expression.

"What brought that up?"

Austria looked down and played with his thumbs.

"Vell, ve've been together for years, ve're even married," he said as he held up his left hand, the ring on it sparkling brightly, "but ve're not a real family."

Switzerland thought about it.

"I guess so, but that's not possible," he finally said.

"Vhat if I told you it vas?"

Switzerland stared at him.

"How?"

Austria took a deep breath.

"Vell, England is able to do it vith his magic. I'm not quite sure how it vorks, but it could be vorth a try."

Switzerland shrugged.

"Okay, but which one of us would do it?"

Austria looked at him and didn't say anything.

"You have to be kidding! You just want me to do it so you can top!" he yelled.

"Zhat's not true. Just zhink of how cute you vould be!"

"Roderich!"

Roderich decided that that was a good time to drop the subject and ran for the stairs as an enraged Vash followed him.

Roderich continued to push the subject for a week before Vash gave in and agreed to ask Arthur for help.

He called Arthur and explained the situation to him.

Arthur agreed to make them a potion that would be done in a few days.

Vash was unhappy about being the one to carry the baby since he was usually on top, but he was going to do it for Roderich. He would do anything for Roderich.

Vash picked up the completed potion a few days later and brought it home to show a very excited Roderich.

"When do you want me to drink this?"

"How about now?" his lover suggested.

Switzerland flushed a little but pulled the cork out.

"Here goes," he said as he put the bottle up to his lips.

Roderich watched him very carefully as he drank the strange liquid.

"What do we do now?" Vash asked. "How do we tell if it worked?"

Roderich smirked at him.

"Vell, I can zhink of one vay," he said suggestively.

Vash sighed.

"Fine."

Roderich smiled and led him out of the room.

"I'm home!" Roderich called as he walked into the house.

No one answered him.

"Vash?"

Silence.

Confused, he put his bags down and went to search for the man.

"Vash?"

He looked in every room of the mansion to find him unconscious on the floor of their bedroom.

"VASH!" he screamed as he ran to his side.

He shook the blond's shoulder, but he didn't move.

The man was breathing and that calmed Austria down a little.

He scooped the man into his arms and laid him in the bed gently.

Pulling the covers around him, he decided to let the man sleep off whatever had made him pass out.

He walked to the door and looked back.

"Wake up soon, liebe," he whispered.

About an hour later, Roderich decided to check on his lover.

He quietly slipped into the room and was shocked to discover that the bed was empty.

"Vash?"

He ran up to the bed and noticed a small lump in it.

"Vash?"

He pulled the blankets back and fell over.

The figure in the bed blinked slowly and sat up.

"Rody?" it called in confusion.

Roderich peered over the edge of the bed hoping that he hadn't seen what he had thought he had seen.

However, no such luck.

The child on the bed was still there.

He looked around and spotted Roderich.

"Rody!" it yelled happily and crawled over to him.

Roderich stood up and stared at the little boy.

It looked just like his Vash except only about four years old.

"Vash?" he asked curiously.

The child nodded.

Roderich's eyes widened.

It wasn't possible.

The boy crawled to the edge of the bed and held his little arms out.

"Rody!"

Roderich picked up the boy carefully.

"Vhat am I going to do vith you?" he asked quietly.

The little Vash smiled and put his arms around Roderich and buried his face in his chest.

That made Roderich smile a little too and he hugged the boy tightly.

"Ve had better talk to England and see vhat vent wrong."

He made sure that Vash was secure in his arms and walked out to the car.

"Arthur! Arthur, open up!" Roderich called as he knocked on the door with his free arm.

The English nation pulled the door open.

"What?"

Roderich held Vash in his face.

"Vhat do you do about zhis?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about? Where did you get that child?" He paused as he looked closely at the boy. "He looks a little like Switzerland."

"He IS Switzerland! That potion turned him into a little boy!"

Arthur stared at him.

"You two had better come in."

He stepped out of the way and let him enter.

"How do I fix Vash?" Roderich asked as soon as the door closed.

"I'm not sure. Let me look in my book."

Arthur walked over to a very dusty book and opened it up.

He flipped to a certain page and read it.

"Oops."

"Vhat?"

"I accidentally made the wrong potion."

"Vell how do you reverse it?"

"I don't know. There's not an antidote listed." He turned to face Roderich. "I'm going to have to make my own."

"Vhat do I do until zhen?"

"Take care of him. He's completely dependent on you now."

Roderich looked down at the boy in his arms.

Vash looked up at him and smiled.

Roderich looked at him for a few minutes before smiling back.

He knew he could take care of the blond, infant or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich headed back home, but he had to make a stop first.

He parked at the store and walked around to the other side of the car to pull Vash out of the car.

Pulling him securely into his arms, he strolled into the store.

At the top of his list was a car seat.

He was not going to be driving anywhere with Vash simply buckled into the backseat.

The baby section was the first place he had to visit.

He had done some research on the computer about what babies needed. Vash didn't quite count as a baby, but he still needed a lot of the same things.

He picked up a good car seat, safety locks, a stroller, several monitors, and a lot of clothes.

Vash was too old for a crib, so he got some safety bars to put around his bed.

As he was passing toys for older kids, Vash's arm shot out and grabbed a toy gun.

Roderich laughed and pat the top of his head.

"You're really still Vash, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

The boy wouldn't let go of the gun, a long riffle, and Roderich picked him up.

"Vash, how old are you?"

"'M almost tree!" he said proudly.

"And do you understand that this toy is a bit too big for you?"

Vash shook his head.

Roderich sighed.

"I'll get you a toy gun, but a smaller one, okay? One like your revolver."

Vash smiled brightly.

"Yay!"

"Can I have zhe riffle zhen?"

Vash nodded and gave him the gun.

Roderich put it back and handed him a black revolver instead.

"Zhere you go. Much like you're one at home."

A mother walked past him with a shocked face.

Roderich waved with an embarrassed expression.

The woman left without a word, pulling her little boy behind her.

Roderich sighed and put Vash back in the seat of the shopping cart.

"I forget zhat no one else knows our situation," he said quietly as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Vash smiled again and put his hands on Roderich's wrist.

"You're so cute right now, but I vould like my Vash back."

The boy looked at him in confusion.

"You don't know vhat I'm talking about, do you? You can't remember being older, can you?"

Vash tilted his head and Roderich sighed again.

"Vell I guess zhat's for the best." He straightened and started pushing the cart again. "Ve need to pay so ve can go home."

Vash kicked his feet as the cart moved and looked at the ground passing under him.

They reached the checkout counter and Roderich started to place his items on the table.

"Rody?"

He stopped and turned to the boy.

"Vhat is it Vash?"

"Here."

He held the little gun out Roderich.

Roderich was surprised but smiled and took it from him.

"Zhank you."

He paid for his items and handed the little gun back to Vash.

The man at the counter watched them.

Roderich noticed him staring.

"Vhat?"

The man flushed at being noticed.

"Umm…don't you think that toy is too old for him?"

"It's fine. It's not a real gun."

"Yeah but still…he's really little."

Roderich sighed.

"It's fine," he repeated. "Vash is older zhan he looks."

'MUCH older,' he thought. 'But Vash doesn't know that.'

"O-Okay."

Roderich took his bags and placed them in the cart.

"Zhank you," he said before walking out of the store.

He put all the bags in the trunk and set the car seat up before carefully strapping Vash into it.

"Let's go home," he whispered as he finished.

Vash held onto his little gun tightly and nodded.

Roderich shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

He made sure that he could see Vash in his rearview mirror before pulling out and driving home.

The drive was long and Vash fell asleep before they arrived home.

Roderich noticed his head drooping forward and smiled.

He let his CD's play and the beautiful music of Beethoven, Chopin, Vivaldi, and all the other masters filled the car.

The music kept him occupied while he drove.

He imagined playing all the songs on his glorious piano; hands flying lightly over the keys.

Before he knew it, he was home.

He looked back and saw that Vash was still sleeping.

Smiling lightly, he picked up the boy, careful to not wake him and walked into the house.

He laid him on the couch gently, making sure than he wouldn't fall off before he walked out to the car to get all the supplies he had bought.

He set the bars up on his bed first, the monitors second and retrieved Vash.

Vash still had his gun tightly in his arms like it was that absurd bear Canada always carried around with him.

He walked up the stairs and put him in his bed.

They only had one bed so Vash would have to sleep with him.

"Sleep vell Vash," he whispered.

He crept out of the room, he needed to lock the real guns away before Vash woke up and found them.

A toy gun was fine; he couldn't hurt anyone with it, but a real gun?

Roderich shuddered.

He knew that Vash had great aim, but would he still as a small child?

The guns were securely locked away and Roderich felt slightly better.

What else was he going to have to go through before Vash became his usual self again?

Roderich sighed deeply and walked back to his room.

Vash was still sleeping, curled into a little ball.

Roderich changed into sleeping clothes and slipped into the bed.

Vash rolled over and bumped into him.

Roderich smiled and pulled the small nation close.

"Good night."

"Nye nyght," a little voice whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: AWW! Baby Vash is so cute! And Roderich is taking good care of him!<p>

I don't know how long this is going to be...not TOO long I would guess but probably another couple of chapters...

ANYWAY! See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vash's crying woke Roderich up.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

'What time is it?'

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost ten in the morning.

'Is it really that late? The drive to Arthur's home was longer than I assumed.'

He yawned before sitting up and turning to the crying Vash.

"Vhat's vrong, Vash?"

"'M hungry!" he whined.

Roderich laughed at the way Vash was acting and picked him up.

"Let's get you some food zhen."

He carried Vash to the kitchen and set him on a chair.

"Vhat do you vant to eat?" he asked as he kneeled down to be on his eye level.

"Cheese fondue."

Roderich blinked at him.

"A-Are you sure?"

Vash nodded.

"O-Okay," Roderich said as he stood back up and walked over to look in his cupboards.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

Roderich had just finished adding all the ingredients to the pot when the front door slammed open.

He jumped and spun around to face the disturbance.

Gilbert burst into the room and looked at Roderich.

"Aha! I heard that that trigger-happy husband of yours wasn't here!" he cried gleefully. "Now I get to once again claim your vital regions!"

Roderich stared at him.

"You never claimed my vital regions!" he yelled indignantly.

"I vould have if zhat 'neutral' country hadn't been zhere!" Gilbert's face calmed and he smirked. "However, he is not here now."

Roderich's eyes widened when Gilbert advanced.

He took a step back and another until he felt his back hit the wall.

Gilbert smirked wider and strolled up to him.

"Rody?"

The quiet voice made Gilbert's head whip around.

Vash was watching them with a confused face.

"Vho's zhat?"

Gilbert seemed to forget about Roderich as he headed towards the child.

Roderich shot towards Vash and held him protectively.

"He's just a friend's son zhat I'm vatching," he said nervously.

Gilbert studied him carefully.

"You're lying."

Roderich gasped.

"V-Vhat makes you zhink zhat?"

Gilbert smirked again.

"I knew it. But you want to know why I know?" Roderich nodded. "Zhat kid looks exactly like Sviterland."

Roderich bit his lip anxiously.

"Vhy do you have a child zhat looks exactly like Svitzerland?" A look of understanding passed over Gilbert's face. "I zhink I know vhat happened."

"V-Vhat?"

"You somehow had a baby and Svitzy vasn't happy so he left." He strolled up to Roderich. "Now zhere's nozhing stopping us." He pressed his lips to Roderich's before the man could pull away.

Something was suddenly sticking in his stomach and Gilbert looked down.

His eyes widened in surprise to see the child holding a black revolver and glaring at him.

"V-Vhat the hell?" He raised his angry eyes to Roderich. "Did you teach him to do zhat?"

Roderich shook his head.

"I guess he's just like Vash," he said with a smile. "Even he doesn't vant me to be vith you."

Gilbert glared at him for one more moment before backing up.

"Zhis isn't zhe end of zhis!" he yelled. "Zhat brat and zhat coward of a nation von't always be around." He managed a sly smile. "Zhe coward has already left you, I just have to vait for zhe brat to die."

Gilbert leapt out of the way as a china plate flew at his head.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Roderich screamed at him as he threw another plate.

"I'll go now, but I'll be back!"

He ran as a last plate was sent his way.

Roderich put the plate in his hand down and sat in an empty chair.

"He vill too," he muttered as he put his head in his hands.

Vash watched him before slipping off his chair, leaving his toy behind.

He saw a few tears slip out of Roderich's eyes and pulled on his pants leg.

Roderich looked down at him and Vash held his arms out.

The man smiled slightly and picked him up.

"I vish you veren't a child right now Vash," he whispered as he hugged the blond tightly.

Vash seemed confused, but hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Roderich held him for a while before he felt better.<p>

He pulled back and smiled at him.

"Zhanks Vash."

He stood up, making sure Vash was secure in his arms before he walked into the living room.

"You play now," he said as he put Vash in the play pen. "I have to vork."

He walked into the music room and started to play his beloved piano.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, he heard someone in the hallway.<p>

He turned quickly, but didn't see anyone.

Sighing deeply, he looked at the clock.

'It's so late,' he thought. 'I must be hearing things.'

He faced his piano again and resumed playing.

A creak made him jump.

He spun to face the door but still didn't see anyone.

His head dropped to the ground and he saw Vash on his hands and knees crawling towards him.

"Vash?" he asked in confusion. "Vhy are you crawling? I've seen you stand. Are you unable to valk?"

Vash continued crawling and stood next to him.

"Rody?"

Roderich smiled and pulled him onto his lap.

"Vhat is it Vash?"

"'M tired. I want to go to sleep," he pouted.

Roderich laughed at the cute expression and stood up.

"Let's go to bed zhen."

Vash nodded sleepily and let Roderich carry him to their room.

"You need to change into nightclothes first."

Vash nodded again and put his head on Roderich's shoulder.

Roderich quickly changed his and Vash's clothes.

"It's bed time now," he whispered.

Vash had already fallen asleep and Roderich was careful not to wake him up as he lay down.

"See you in zhe morning Vash."

* * *

><p>AN: I seriously love baby Vash! And by baby I mean toddler. 'Cause he's almost three.<p>

But even at three he's a good defense from perverts! It's too bad he can't walk though. Maybe he'll learn soon.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich was looking out the window while he thought.

Vash was playing with some army men on the chair next to him.

"Now boarding," a woman called over the loudspeakers. "Now boarding all first class and business class passengers."

Roderich stood and reached for his bag.

"That's us," he said to Vash.

Vash waited to be picked up while Roderich adjusted his bag.

Roderich scooped him into his arms and walked towards the gate.

"Ticket?" the woman asked them when they reached the front of the line.

Roderich handed her two tickets.

"You have a seat for your son as well? Couldn't he just sit on your lap?"

"Vash is too old for zhat. He needs his own seat."

The woman nodded and let them onto the plane.

Roderich walked into the business class area and found his seat.

He set Vash in the seat by the window before putting his bag into the storage area.

Sighing deeply, he made himself comfortable in the other seat.

"Rody?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to look at Vash.

"How long are we gonna be on this?"

"Several hours. You might vant to get some sleep."

Vash nodded and yawned.

"Can you sit on zhe ground for a moment?"

Vash slipped off the chair and waited.

Roderich asked a flight attendant for a couple pillows and a blanket then used the two pillows to pad the chair.

He picked Vash up and laid him down on the pillows.

Vash rolled onto his side and Roderich covered him gently with the blanket and tucked the edges in.

He smiled at the sight and closed his eyes.

Vash looked at him before he crawled out from under his seat belt.

"Rody?"

Roderich continued to sleep.

Vash climbed onto his lap and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Roderich was surprised to see Vash sleeping on his lap.<p>

He shook his head in exasperation and moved him back to his seat.

'What time is it?'

He looked at his watch and realized that they would be landing soon.

'Did I really sleep through the whole flight?' he wondered.

While he waited, he put his hand on Vash's head and tussled his hair.

A flight attendant walked by a smiled at them.

"Your son is so cute," she said.

"Zhank you."

The woman left and soon they were landing.

* * *

><p>Roderich opened the door to his room and set the still sleeping Vash on the bed.<p>

He sighed deeply and pulled his luggage into the room.

"Rody?"

Roderich turned around in surprise to see Vash sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his small hand.

He crossed to him and sat next to him.

"Vhat is it?"

"Where are we?"

Roderich smiled at him.

"I forgot to tell you vhere ve vere going, didn't I?"

Vash nodded.

"Ve're in America. A city in Massachusetts called Boston. The vorld conference is being held here and I have to attend it."

This year's conference had been America's first in a few years and he had decided to change the usual location in New York City for a more private meeting.

"What about me?"

"Vell you vere going to come vith me, but I don't know vhat to do now. I can't miss the meeting, especially now that I'm actually here, but I can't leave you alone either. You can't come to the meeting vith me as a child so I'm going to have to find someone to vatch you."

Vash yawned.

"You should take a nap. Vhen you vake up, I'll try and find a place to take you to to get rid of the excess energy you vill have."

Vash laid back down and he pulled his laptop out.

"Time to do some research," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>An hour later Roderich found himself pushing Vash towards a small park in a stroller.<p>

"What are we doing here, Rody?"

"Ve're here to teach you to walk."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn to walk; it's an important skill."

"Okay."

Roderich pushed the stroller over to a grassy area and put Vash on the ground.

"Vash? You remember how to stand, right?"

Vash nodded and stood up.

"Do you know vhat to do after zhat?"

He shook his head.

"You move your foot," he pulled Vash's left foot forward and little, "and zhen you move zhe other one." He nudged his right foot forward to meet his other foot. "And zhen you just do zhat over and over again." He looked into Vash's eyes. "Do you zhink you can do zhat?"

Vash nodded again so Roderich let go of his hands.

He walked about five feet away and crouched down again.

"Come here Vash," he called.

Vash took a shaky step forward and fell.

Roderich hurried to his side and picked him up.

"Are you okay Vash? Are you hurt?"

"No."

Roderich put him on his lap and hugged him tightly.

A group of mothers had been watching him since he arrived and they slowly approached him now.

"Do you need some help?" one asked.

Roderich looked up at them.

"Vhat?"

The mother looked nervous.

"Well," she said as she looked at the others. "All of us have raised children and taught them all to walk so we could help you."

"Zhat's alright. I'll figure it out myself."

"That's a curious accent, where are you from?"

"Austria."

The women stared at him.

"Seriously? What are you doing here then?"

Roderich shifted Vash on his lap.

"I'm here on business. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon, but I couldn't leave my…son alone, especially vhile I'm in another country."

The group stared at him.

"Does that mean that your son's mother isn't around?"

Roderich looked down at the boy.

"No. He's- I mean SHE'S- not. She died zhe day Vash vas born."

"Oh my gosh! That's awful!"

Roderich pulled Vash a little closer.

"Rody?"

"Ja?"

"Are you okay?"

Roderich smiled sadly at him.

"I'm fine Vash."

Vash stared at him for a minute before standing up on Roderich's lap and putting his arms around his neck.

The women all gasped and cooed.

"You don't seem like it. You seem very hurt somewhere."

Roderich put his arms around Vash.

"It's nozhing you need to vorry about Vash," he said quietly.

"I can't help but notice that you and your son have different accents," one of the women pointed out.

"Yeah. Vash's mother…my vife, was Sviss. For some reason Vash has her accent. I'm glad I didn't lose zhat beautiful Sviss accent."

The women all watched them with teary eyes.

"My Vash is very unusual. Even zhough he's nearly zhree, he can't walk yet. He can talk, zhough he doesn't much, and he can do so many zhings ozher children can't, but he still hasn't mastered the basics." He took a deep breath. "I guess zhat's my fault zhough. I have no idea how to raise a child and my vork keeps me busy so Vash probably doesn't get all the attention he needs. I zhought now would be a good time to teach him to valk. Soft grass is better zhan zhe hardwood floors at home."

The women all crooned over him.

"We'll help you!" they cried and swooped down to help teach Vash to walk.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I'm not sure what to do with Vash during the meeting yet...any ideas?<p>

And I got around to teaching Vash to walk...or started on walking anyway.

Umm so yeah. The meeting, and what happens to Vash during it, are next chapter.

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Roderich led Vash up the steps to a small house.

"What are we doing Rody?" he asked as he followed.

"Zhis is vere you're going to stay vhile I'm at zhe meeting." He rang the doorbell. "A nice lady lives here and she's going to vatch you."

A smiling woman about fifty opened the door.

"Are you Roderich?"

"Ja." He indicated the blond next to him. "And zhis is Vash."

The woman bent down to look Vash in the eyes.

"Hello there Vash. How are you?"

Vash's eyes widened and he clutched Roderich's leg.

"Vash!" he reprimanded. "Zhat's no vay to behave!"

Vash just pushed himself onto Roderich more.

Roderich sighed and picked him up.

"Vash," he said sternly as he stared into the blond's eyes. "I have to go to zhe meeting and you have to stay here."

Vash's big eyes filled with tears.

Roderich hugged him.

"Don't vorry Vash. I'll be back as soon as zhe meeting is over. You don't have to stay here forever. I shall only be gone for a couple hours." He pulled back to look at Vash again. "Vill you be okay? You have to be strong for me vhile I'm gone. Can you do zhat?"

Vash nodded and let the woman take him from Roderich.

"Don't worry Mr. Edelstein. I'll take good care of him for you."

Roderich tore his eyes away from Vash to meet the woman's gaze.

"Zhank you. If you need anyzhing, just call me. You have my number, right?"

"Of course I do. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry, I've just never left Vash vith anyone else and never for zhis long."

"No wonder you're upset then! He's in good hands though. Have a good meeting!"

Roderich nodded.

"I vill be back around six."

"We'll be waiting."

The woman smiled and Roderich turned around and started to walk away.

"Bye Rody," Vash called quietly.

Roderich looked back and waved sadly.

"I'll see you again soon Vash."

The woman waited until she couldn't see Roderich anymore before walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Roderich strolled into the conference room and sat down in his seat.<p>

The meeting started soon after that.

Germany glanced around the table to check that everyone was there.

"Austria?" he called.

Roderich's head snapped up to look at him.

"Vhat?"

"Vhere's Sviterland?" he asked as he pointed to empty seat next to the brunet.

"Oh him?" Roderich's brain desperately searched for an excuse. As countries it took a lot to get them sick and they had to be at every meeting unless they had a VERY good excuse. "He's…" He wanted to say that Vash was missing, but they would organize a search party and look for him. And they would contact Vash's boss. He had hoped that no one would notice that he wasn't there.

"He's at home," Arthur supplied helpfully. "Unfortunately he got in the middle of one of my spells for France and he got injured. Austria didn't want to risk bringing him here and harming him further so he left him behind."

"Vell I guess zhat's okay zhen." He turned back to Roderich. "Just give him zhe notes and tell him to feel better soon."

Roderich nodded and put his head in his hand.

* * *

><p>Roderich glanced at his watch for the thousandth time during the meeting.<p>

'Surely this is almost over. I need to get back to Vash.' He spotted England out of the corner of his eye. 'But I need to talk to Arthur before I go. I need to see if he's made any progress on turning Vash back to normal.'

"Alright! Meeting adjourned!"

The countries all leapt up and ran for the door.

Roderich stood up slowly and walked over to England.

"Arthur?"

England jumped and turned.

"Oh it's just you," he said in relief.

"Have you made any progress with zhe antidote?"

Arthur scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I've been working on it, but it's still not quite right. I think something is missing but I can't figure it out."

"Just keep vorking on it," Roderich said as he felt a pair of eyes on him. "Call me as soon as you finish it."

Arthur nodded.

"I have to go get Vash. We're going to get some vork done before we fly home."

Arthur nodded again and Roderich turned and walked out of the room.

He looked around for who was watching them but didn't see anyone.

* * *

><p>Roderich yawned into his hand as he neared the street that the woman watching Vash.<p>

He turned up the walkway and raised his sleepy eyes to the house.

His heart stopped and he took a step back.

The front door was missing and the place looked deserted.

He checked the address quickly before running inside.

The house was ransacked, furniture tossed everywhere and there were cracks in the walls.

He searched every room but didn't see either the woman or his Vash.

Eyes stinging with unshed tears, he walked back into the living room and sat down on an upright chair.

He looked around and landed on the door which was lying on the ground.

Something seemed to be stuck to it.

Curious, he got up and walked over to inspect the object and discovered it was a note.

He fell backwards, the piece of paper fluttered into his lap.

_I told you the brat wouldn't be around forever! Now we have nothing in the way!_

"GILBERT!" he screamed as he sprinted out of the house. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I VILL GET MY VASH BACK!"

* * *

><p>AN: I really can't go one story without something depressing, can I? The temptation is just too strong.<p>

Yeah but Gilbert's a jerk. He's just jealous of what Vash has. XD

Anyway! See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Since Roderich had no idea where to find Gilbert, he headed back to his hotel room.

His flight was leaving in three days and he had to find Vash before he went back to Austria.

The trip back seemed to pass before he even noticed he had started walking.

His mind was spinning while he tried to figure out even ONE place where Gilbert might be.

He sighed before unlocking the door to his room, eyes on the ground.

When he stepped inside, he raised his gaze and jumped back.

Lying across his bed in only his undershirt and boxers, was Gilbert.

"Velcome back Austria," he purred. "I've been vaiting for you."

"Prussia! You bastard! Vhere's Vash?"

Gilbert sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Svitzerland? I have no idea. I zhought he left you."

Roderich ran up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You have no idea vhat's going on Prussia! Vash isn't missing! He's zhat child zhat you took! Arthur was helping us vith somezhing and he accidentally turned Vash into a young boy! You took vhat you assumed vas my son, but vas really Vash!"

Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Ja!"

Gilbert's surprised face changed into an evil smirk.

"If he's a little kid now, zhen he has no memory of being a nation. Zhat means he's mortal."

Roderich paled.

Surely Gilbert wouldn't do what he was suggesting.

"If he dies, he stays dead." He advanced and trapped Roderich against the wall. "And vhat vould stop us zhen?"

He leaned forward and kissed the brunet.

Roderich tried to push him away, but Gilbert was much stronger than him.

He was pushed backwards onto the bed and pinned down.

Gilbert smiled at him.

"Zhis vill be better zhan zhat coward ever could."

Roderich stared at him with horrified eyes.

He couldn't move as Gilbert began to strip him.

Closing his eyes tightly, he thought, 'Please forgive me Vash'.

Roderich felt Gilbert shift above him.

"Ready?" he whispered in the terrified man's ear.

* * *

><p>Roderich sat in the bathtub crying.<p>

After Gilbert had finished, he had thrown his clothes at him and called him a filthy slut. He had said how disappointed Vash would be in him for sleeping with someone else while he was married.

Then he had smirked at Roderich again before laughing and leaving the room.

Roderich hadn't even bothered to get dressed. He had simply fallen off the bed and crawled to the bathroom.

He ran a hot bath but it had long since grown cold.

Eventually he forced himself to get out of the bathtub and get dressed.

Just pulling as he was shirt back on, someone knocked on his door.

He jumped and crept to the peephole, wary of being seen.

When he peeked through, he saw it wasn't Gilbert and sighed in relief.

"Just a moment."

He quickly buttoned his shirt and opened the door.

"Oh hello Arthur."

"Sorry to disturb you Roderich, but I thought you might want this." He held out a small, round bottle filled with a light blue potion.

Roderich bit his lip while he thought.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked when he noticed the man hesitating.

"You might vant to come in."

He stepped out of the way to let the other man pass.

Arthur walked in and Roderich gestured to an armchair.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down. Roderich nodded and sat across from him. "What is bothering you?"

He didn't know where to start so he just blurted out what he knew.

"Gilbert took Vash zhinking zhat he vas my son zhen came here to gloat. I told him zhat zhe little boy vas Vash and-and," he stopped and wiped his eyes.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked curiously.

"He-He," he took a deep breath. "He said zhat since Vash couldn't remember being older, he vas mortal." Arthur's eyes widened and Roderich took another deep breath. "And he said zhat if he died he vould stay dead."

He burst into tears, sobbing wildly.

Arthur stared at him.

'Gilbert,' he thought. 'What have you done to him? He never shows emotion and here he is crying his heart out. How could you be so cruel?'

"What else did he do to you?"

Roderich stiffened.

"Vhat makes you zhink zhat he did anyzhing else?"

"Because of how you're acting. Even Vash dying wouldn't make you so unsure of yourself."

Roderich looked away from him.

"What happened?"

Roderich closed his eyes tightly and mumbled under his breath, "He raped me."

Arthur gasped in surprise that quickly turned to anger.

"He can't do that! He can't threaten Vash's life and take advantage of you like that!"

"Zhere's nozhing to be done. It's already happened."

Arthur stared at him.

How was Roderich so resigned? Something could always be done!

"You can't just give up! Vash needs you!"

Roderich shook his head.

"I can't do anyzhing about him. Gilbert has him and if I try and do anyzhing, he'll kill him. At least if I leave zhem alone, Vash can grow up and live his live out happily."

"Don't be like that! Vash deserves to be with you! He NEEDS to be with you!"

Roderich just stared at the carpet.

"I could never raise him right. I tried my hardest and look at vhat happened."

"How could you know that Gilbert was going to do something so low? Did you ever notice how happy Vash was when he was with you? Even when you weren't doing anything but holding him? He trusts you the most out of anyone in the world! Doesn't that mean anything to you? If you leave him with Gilbert, he'll be so mistreated! He'll be abused and ignored! With you he'll be showered with love and kindness! He HAS to be with you!"

Roderich turned desperate eyes to Arthur.

"If I try and get him back, Gilbert vill kill him. He'll kill my Vash."

Arthur held the bottle up.

"Not if you give him this."

Roderich stared at the bottle.

"Does it vork?"

"Yes. I made sure."

A small amount of hope glimmered in Roderich's eyes.

"Come on. Let's go get Vash."

Arthur extended his hand towards Roderich.

The man stared at it for a moment before taking it.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah mah gosh! Prussia be eeeevil!<p>

Go get your Vash back Roddy!

Yeah so sorry about the wait, but I couldn't think of what to do. It may take a little while for the next chapter because I'm not sure what to write...so...SEE YA THEN! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Roderich and Arthur walked up to the heavy door and knocked.

They heard moving feet before the door opened.

"Vhat is it?" Germany asked.

"Is your brother here?"

"Ja," he said slightly confused. "He's downstairs."

He stepped out of the way and let the two men pass him into the house.

"Zhis way."

He led them to a door.

"Zhat leads down to his room. You can go see him."

"Thank you," Arthur said politely and turned to Roderich. "Come on. Let's go get Vash back."

Roderich nodded and followed him into the basement.

They climbed down a long way and finally reached a door.

"He's on the other side. Are you ready?"

"Ja."

Arthur grasped the knob and threw the door open.

The room was rather large and it was obvious it used to be several small rooms previously.

It had been turned into a den-like dwelling surrounding a familiar albino.

"Prussia! Where's Vash?" Arthur demanded.

Gilbert smiled and sat up.

"Busy." He pointed over their shoulders and they turned to see Vash in a birdcage.

"Vash!" Roderich called as he ran up to the cage.

Vash recognized him and tried to reach him through the bars.

"Don't vorry Vash! We'll get you out of zhere!"

"Actually, you won't. If you open that cage, it'll trip a switch that will send an electric current through it and your dear little Vash will be fried."

Roderich spun around to glare at the ex-nation.

"Prussia! Vhy are you doing zhis?"

"Because I vant you for myself. Duh!" He stepped up the Austrian and tried to put a hand on his face which the man dodged. Prussia frowned and slapped him. "Don't do zhat!"

Austria continued to glare at him and Prussia pushed him back into the cage painfully.

"You vill do as I say!"

"No I von't! I love Vash and I'm dedicated to him!"

Prussia pulled his hand back to hit him again and Austria closed his eyes tightly.

Arthur ran up to them and shoved Gilbert away from Roderich.

Roderich immediately turned around to look at the boy.

"Vash! Are you okay?"

"Roddy!" he called back. "I want out! Let me out!"

Roderich put his hand on the lock and started to undo it.

"I wouldn't do zhat if I was you," Gilbert warned. "Not unless you want the charred remains of your once lover turned child."

Austria stared at the boy in the cage sadly.

"I'm gonna get you out of zhere," he started. "But it's going to hurt."

"Please help me, Roddy."

Roderich nodded and closed his eyes.

"Vhat are you doing?" Gilbert demanded. "How can you possibly get him out of zhere without opening it?"

"By him getting himself out," Arthur said simply as Roderich pulled a small vial of blue liquid out of his bag.

"Vhat is zhat?" he yelled desperately. "Vhat is zhat bottle?"

"Vash's escape."

Gilbert screamed and darted forward.

Roderich snatched the stopper out of the vial and threw it on the boy as Gilbert slammed into him.

They smashed to the ground and heard a ripping sound.

Looking up, they could see Vash growing rapidly.

He had already crashed through the top of the cage and was still going.

They could see electricity skating over his skin, burning him darkly.

"Vash…"

A full grown Switzerland stood up and looked around, completely unhurt.

"Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

"Vash!" Roderich called from where he was trapped under Gilbert.

The man saw him and yelled angrily.

"Prussia! What are you doing to my Roderich?"

He dashed forward and snatched the man up.

"You know that Roderich is mine! He doesn't want to be with you!"

He pulled his favorite gun out of its holster.

"You better learn the lesson this time and pray that this doesn't kill you."

He shot Gilbert through the heart and watched him fall backwards before turning to his lover.

"Roderich," he whispered sadly as he kneeled down and put his hand on the man's face. "I'm sorry."

"Vash," the man murmured back in amazement. "You're back."

Roderich's eyes closed and Vash started panicking.

"No! Roderich, don't die!"

He threw his arms around his husband and held him tightly.

"Please Roderich. Ich lieber dich! I love you! I can't lose you!"

Roderich didn't move and Vash started crying.

"Roderich. Roddy. Austria. Listen to me!"

Arthur watched as Vash started shaking Roderich back and forth.

He walked over and put a hand on Vash's shoulder.

Vash raised tear-filled eyes to him.

"All he wanted was for you to be back to normal."

"W-What do you mean?"

Arthur sighed.

"You were stuck as a child for a few weeks while Roderich was taking care of you. Prussia saw this as the perfect time to finally take Roderich and he kidnapped you and threatened your life to make him do whatever he said." Vash's eyes widened. "Everything is my fault and I'm sorry."

Vash's head dropped back down to Roderich.

"Roderich…"

* * *

><p>AN: Vash is back to normal! Yay! But no more adorable baby Vash...oh well. :(<p>

And what about Roderich? Is he hurt? Is he unconscious? Hmm...find out later! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Vash was sitting next to a hospital bed.

He didn't say anything as he stared at the calm face of the man in the bed.

Roderich's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

Arthur stood in the corner, watching him quietly.

There was no sound in the room expect for the dull droning of the several machines tethering him to life.

The door opened, but only Arthur turned to look.

Ludwig stepped into the room.

Arthur shook his head to tell him to leave, but he didn't.

He walked up to Vash and put a hand on his shoulder.

Vash stiffened but refused to turn.

"Schweiz?"

"What?" he asked coldly. "I don't know if you can tell, but I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I came to say zhat I vas sorry. If I had known vhat Vest vas doing, I vould have stopped it."

"Yeah. Sure. How am I supposed to believe that when it was happening in YOUR house?"

Ludwig looked at the ground.

"You forget zhat Österreich is mein bruder." Vash didn't say anything. "Ve both love him in different ways. I love him like family, but you love him like you're supposed to as his husband. I've never agreed vith anyzhing zhat Vest has planned and I had been vondering vhat he vas doing."

Vash flew around.

"If you felt something was wrong, why didn't you do anything about it?" he demanded.

Ludwig shrugged.

"I usually feel like zhat around him."

Arthur walked up to the pair.

"Maybe you should go," he suggested.

Ludwig nodded.

"I've said vhat I came to say. I hope Österreich vakes up soon."

He left.

Arthur sat down next to Vash.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "He will wake up. He's been through worse. He was just scared about you."

Vash looked at the ground.

"I promised that nothing would ever hurt him again," he whispered. "I promised. After all he's been through I didn't want him hurt anymore."

"I know. Everyone promises that but things happen. Francis promised me that but he still couldn't protect me."

Vash looked up at him.

"Are you talking about when Russia was attacking us?"

Arthur nodded.

"He couldn't stop himself from being taken or our son. Just like you couldn't stop Russia from taking your sister or Roderich, and even though you had been beaten bloody, you still protected him."

Vash took Roderich's hand.

The door opened again and Lili walked in.

"Big bruder?"

Vash turned around to see his sister.

"Oh…hello."

Lili walked up to him.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Sorry. I've been…busy."

The little girl sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're back to normal."

He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew about how you vere turned into a child. I vatched you a few times vhile Österreich vent to zhe store and zhings like zhat. It vas amazing how gentle and careful he vas vith you. He doted on you and always made sure you vere taken care of. It vas very cute to vatch."

Vash blushed.

"Roderich worries too much," he muttered.

"You vere so depenedent on him. Vith ze way you vere acting, he couldn't help but be zhat way."

Vash hid his face.

"Please tell me I didn't actually act like that."

"You did," Arthur said. "And you carried around a toy gun."

He could see Vash's ears burning a deep red and decided to drop it.

"I wish you could remember but I'm going to leave you alone now." He walked over to Lili and put a hand on her arm. "Come on love. Let's go."

Lili stood up.

"I hope Österreich wakes up soon, but I zhink zhat only you should be here vhen he does. I'm going to go back to Deutschland until you are ready for me to come home."

Vash nodded slowly.

"Tell him that I say he'd better take good care of you. If he doesn't, Italy won't be the only one who's seen my gun."

"Okay big bruder. Auf Wiedersehen."

She crossed to Arthur and let him lead her to the door.

"Good bye Switzerland."

Vash didn't answer but reached forward and took Roderich's hand again.

The two smiled sadly and left.

Vash closed his eyes.

The room was quiet again for a long time.

While he was waiting, he tried to remember what had happened while he was a child.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember anything.

He sighed and opened his eyes.

Roderich was looking at him.

He jumped.

"Sorry," Roderich said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I just didn't expect to see you awake."

Roderich smiled wearily.

"I didn't vant to disturb you. You looked like you vere concentrating."

Vash looked down.

"I was trying to remember the last couple days."

Roderich looked sad.

"It was a few weeks. Not a few days."

"Oh…"

They didn't say anything.

"Can you tell me?" Vash asked in a small voice.

Roderich smiled and squeezed Vash's hand.

"Of course. Do you remember when we asked Arthur to make us a potion?" Vash nodded. "Ve picked it up and you drank it before ve tried to make it vork." Vash blushed at the memory. "Vell I had to buy groceries so I left. Vhen I came home, I found you passed out on zhe floor. I put you on zhe bed and let you sleep. I came to check on you and vas shocked to find a baby zhat looked like you."

Vash listened raptly to everything that had happened.

As Roderich talked, Vash could see it all playing out in his head like a movie.

He couldn't believe what had happened, but even worse was the way he had acted.

"So I managed to get you back to zhe vay you're supposed to be and zhen I passed out," Roderich finished.

"That's a lot…I can't believe that all that happened…"

Roderich nodded.

"Me either, but I'm glad you're back."

Vash blushed slightly and nodded also.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Roderich is okay! And Vash is back to normal!<p>

THEY CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER AGAIN! :D

There will be ONE final chapter. Can you wait? ARE YOU EXCITED?

Anyway, see ya soon!

Oh and by the way, the part where Arthur was talking about Russia is a reference to another story I wrote. It's called 'Family'. And the funny part is, ARTHUR HAS BEEN ATTACKED IN SO MANY OF MY STORIES, I HAD TO SPECIFY! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Almost one year later…

Vash and Roderich were back in the hospital but this time it was Vash in the bed and Roderich at his side.

"I'm so proud of you and you made me so happy," Roderich said with a rare smile.

The other man's face heated up with embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!"

He protectively cradled the bundle in his arms.

Roderich leaned forward to peer at it.

"He's so beautiful," he whispered.

Vash leaned away from him.

"Mine!"

Austria sighed.

"He's OURS Vash. Not just yours."

The door opened just as Vash started to say something back and Arthur walked in.

"How is everything?" he asked.

Vash held out the bundle.

"Why don't you come look , Onkel?"

Arthur froze.

"U-Uncle?"

Roderich nodded.

"Ja. We talked about it and decided that you're his uncle and godfather because of everything you did for us."

Arthur smiled.

"Well I'm honored. Thank you."

Switzerland held the bundle out farther and England took it from him.

Looking down, he noticed that the baby was fairly handsome and he knew he was going to be quite attractive when he grew up. He was going to have Austria's lanky figure, but Switzerland's blond hair and green eyes. He would act like Switzerland when he got older and protect the sister he would eventually have. Arthur smiled as he thought about everything he had learned through scrying into the boy's life to make sure that he would live a long, safe life.

"He's beautiful," Arthur said kindly as he handed the parents their son back.

"Danke," Roderich whispered as he took the boy and held him protectively.

"What's his name?"

"Franz," Vash said sleepily, eyes closed.

Noticing him attempting to stay awake to talk to them, Arthur quickly said, "Well it's getting late so I better go. I hope you get your strength back soon Switzerland; you're going to need it."

Roderich nodded and escorted Arthur to the door. "Wait." The two turned. "You can call me 'Vash'. And please come back tomorrow. I want Franz to know his onkel."

Arthur nodded.

"Of course…Vash."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end!<p>

Vash and Roderich had a son named 'Franz' and lived happily ever after! XD

Short ending is short...


End file.
